The Festival a Roy Mustang one shot for SEB
by KannaOokami
Summary: The story of a girl. Year by year said girl sits by herself. That all changes when her friend forces her to go.


The festival (a Roy Mustang One Shot for Stunning EyesBlind)

The Scent of fresh dumplings wafted in through my open window, the sakura festival had already been going on for about a week now . Year after year I watch the happy couples walk by laughing and yet I still don't join them for reasons unknown to even myself.

" Come on Tora-chan go to the sakura festival with me already!!" my best friend said nagging me like she did every year. "I'm alone why show it off to everyone?" I reply icily. She just smiled and walked to my closet and picked out a kimono. With a fox like grin she said "I know the perfect person for you and this (she holds up my skimpiest kimono that she made me buy I t was pink with a black dragon that snaked it's way up one sleave and down the other the obi is black. It barely goes down to my knees.) will turn his head." " There is no way around this is there?" I said with a sigh taking the hanger from her and walking to the bathroom. " nope!" she said with another grin.

A half an hour later we arrive at the gate to the fair grounds. " Here we are Tora-chan, lets go get something to eat!" she said pulling me along to the food venders. " go get some curry, I'll be back in a minute I need to use the restroom" she said walking away. With a sigh I order a nice hot bowl of chicken curry over rice and find a seat. After twenty minutes I knew that Yuki had ditched me and I began to eat.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked from behind me. I turn around only to find myself staring into a pair of deep chocolate colored eyes. He was dressed in a blue military uniform. He was obviously an alchemist because of the chain for the watch that was hanging out from his pocket the symbol on his white gloves was also a dead giveaway. " No." I said sweetly. I love a man in uniform. He sat down next to me. " Might I ask your name?" he asked looking into my eyes. " Aren't you supose to give your name before asking mine?" I said wittily. " Roy Mustang" he said " Tora Mizuru" I replied returning to my curry.

" After you finish your curry how about I buy you a drink?" Roy asked. " I'd like that." I said happily. I finish my meal quickly. Roy stands up and pulls out my chair and offers his arm like the gentleman he is. We walk down the row of food charts and pass a game stand where you have to pop ballons with a dart to win a prize. But what caught my eye first was a red dragon stuffed animal. We pass the cart and continue down the path to a cart that served sake. I sat down after ordering our drink.

The pot of sake arrives at our table via a scandelly clade waitress. " why hello sir." She said suductivly running her finger up and down his chest. " I get off in an hour, so how about you and I…" she continued trailing off pressing her body against his, and placing her unocupied hand just below his belt. Roy was not falling for her game and pushed her off. "No thank you" he said looking me strait in the eyes as if to ask for help. I take the hint and in my sweetest most innocent voice I say " Roy, **Honey **when do the fireworks start?" putting emphasis on the word honey. He replyed with " soon **Love**" also putting emphasis on words that would make the woman take the hint and leave.

She left and we could finally enjoy our drink. "So Roy does that happen often?" I asked refuring to the woman that did everything short of stripping just to get his attention. " Yes , ever since it was announced that I was in the running for being the next fuher." He said with a sigh.

After downing another pot of sake between us we make our way to a hillside were we had an amazing view of the sky. "We should have good view of the show from here." He said " I really had a good time I must remember to thank Yuki later for ditching me." I said more to myself than anyone. " Yuki as in Yuki Ookami?" Roy asked confused. " yes why do you know her?" I said " Yes she's my secritary and she begged me to come down here saying that she had someone she wanted me to meet" he said. We fell into an uncomfortable silence. " I'm glad she did, you know?" he said after awhile. " Glad she did what?" I asked confused. " I'm glad she ditched you because if she hadn't then we probably wouldn't have met and I couldn't do this.." he said trailing off and just before I could ask another question he pressed his lips to mine in a mind blowing kiss.


End file.
